ATTA by Barths
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: Pour tous ceux qui ont entendu parler de l'ATTA sur Twitter mais qui ont un peu raté certaines choses, voici un résumé de certaines choses que vous auriez pu manquer, en direct de ce tournoi de dessinateurs ! (L'ATTA APPARTIENT A JAROD & RANDOM ET TOUS LES OCS APPARTIENNENT A LEURS CREATEURS RESPECTIFS)
1. Introduction

**Bonsoir à tous, ici votre ami MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) !**

 **Alors qu'il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre à la magnifique aventure que fut** _ **AfterManson**_ **et alors que certains de mes projets vont reprendre… voici le début d'une série que je n'avais pas prévu de faire, mais ils m'emmerdaient tous à être si talentueux et à proposer un truc de qualité sur Twitter. Donc, voici une contribution spéciale pour l'ATTA de Random & Jarod. Franchement, les gars, si vous lisez ça, bravo, mais putain, ça devrait être interdit d'inspirer autant les gens comme ça, y'a trop de qualité (j'déconne, continuez comme ça).**

 **Vu qu'il n'y a pas d'autre perso que ceux inventés par moi-même, pas encore de disclaimer. Ils viendront dans les prochains chapitres,** _ **don't worry about that**_ **.**

 **En espérant que vous apprécierez !**

Pour Mike Pulply, ce n'était pas étonnant de voir des choses tout bonnement étranges, absurdes, ne pouvant être comprises ou alors tout simplement complètement débiles dès qu'il posait le pied dans cette maison. Mais là, le fait de voir son créateur et « père », MrJacketBarths, immobile tel un piquet de tente devant son ordi, sur Twitter, en train de se gratter de multiples fois la barbe et les cheveux et de se mettre dans de multiples positions toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres alors que de toute évidence, il était en train de regarder un simple tweet, ça, c'était inédit. C'était une réaction débile, certes, mais c'était inédit. Alors, histoire de ne pas provoquer une réaction en chaîne qui amènerait un incident diplomatique avec le Bangladesh (oui, cela pouvait se produire), The Reznored (tel était son surnom) préféra ne rien dire et attendre que le jeune homme à lunettes se tourne vers lui.

« Il se passe quoi ?, demanda Mike.

« Ben, regarde, lui répondit automatiquement Jacket, qui désigna l'écran de son ordi et le tweet affiché dessus. Sa Création se pencha automatiquement dessus et comprit pourquoi son Créateur était resté planté là, à le regarder. C'était un tweet fait par un type nommé Random, que Jacket connaissait déjà bien, vu qu'il s'était impliqué dans le VH Universe. Le tweet annonçait une compétition de dessinateurs. Compétition où, toujours si on résumait bien le tweet, les OC seraient fortement invités à se multiplier et à se rencontrer tandis que les dessineux utiliseraient leurs talents pour se foutre à distance sur la gueule, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça.

« Non mais, reprit le Créateur, t'as vu ça ? A un moment, c'est cool de soutenir des projets, mais bordel, quand tu veux participer mais que t'as aucun _skill_ en dessin, tu fais quoi ? Ça fait vingt minutes que je suis bloqué devant ce foutu tweet en sachant très bien que je ne peux rien faire pour m'impliquer ! »

A ces mots, Mike prit une expression fortement blasée, comme à chaque fois qu'une situation de ce genre se produisait.

« Hé, tu sais que comme ce projet n'a pas encore commencé, tu peux aller voir sur place pour voir ce qu'il se passe et écrire ce que tu vois ? »

Et, encore à ces mots, Barths, après 5 minutes, prit la même tête que le Fossoyeur de Films, le jour où il avait découvert la petite lumière rouge sur sa caméra, lors du tournage de sa première chronique.

« BORDEL DE… »

Et Pulply soupira. Décidément, son « père » n'arriverait jamais à faire simple…

 **Et voili voilou ! En espérant que vous avez apprécié cette très courte intro réalisée à presque 10h30 du soir !**

 **Je vous dis donc à la prochaine pour de prochains chapitres, en direct de l'ATTA ! (#ATTA sur Twitter)**

 **Tshaw !**


	2. Nors

**Bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) !**

 **Et voici, à peine après la sortie de l'intro, un premier petit chapitre (d'ailleurs, je signale que, contrairement à tout ce que j'ai fait avant, les chapitres seront très courts, même si ce sera pas des drabbles) réalisé en direct de la salle d'attente de l'ATTA (salle d'attente fortement bruyante, d'ailleurs), pendant que tous les participants s'échauffent et que le public trépigne d'impatience (ce qui fait que je dois régulièrement leur rappeler que je peux pas bien écrire si c'est pas un peu silencieux) !**

 **Et ce chapitre sera centré sur Nors ! Oui, je précise d'avance que je vais utiliser les pseudos Twitter des différents participants pour chaque chapitre. Parce que si j'essaie de trouver les noms de tous les OC, ça risque de me faire une entorse au cerveau dans quelques minutes. Je précise également qu'aucun des dessins ne m'appartient, le concept de l'ATTA ne m'appartient pas non plus (Random, Jarod, big up !) et que je ne suis qu'un modeste scribe qui, tel un troubadour du Moyen Age, retranscrit les aventures de nos héros pour pouvoir les chanter à la populace ! Enfin, surtout la populace qui veut rattraper le délire Twitter parce qu'elle a manqué trop de trucs.**

 **Mais bon, j'ai assez parlé, place au chapitre !**

Les salles d'attente, ça avait une réputation bien définie. Et généralement, cette réputation bien définie était loin d'être bonne. Les salles d'attente, c'était blanc (ou gris). C'était froid. C'était sans décoration (ou alors, juste avec un palmier en plastique tout pourri). C'était plein de magazines qui n'intéressaient plus personne aujourd'hui (genre _Auto Plus_ , _Femme Actuelle_ ou encore _Modes & Travaux_). Et surtout, c'était chiant et généralement, quand tu finissais dans une salle d'attente, tu te retrouvais à lire ces magazines inintéressants (quand tu oubliais de prendre un de tes propres bouquins/magazines) ou à t'emmerder comme un rat mort sur ta chaise, attendant que ton dentiste, ton chiropracteur ou ton notaire viennent te chercher. En bref, les salles d'attente, c'était universellement reconnu comme de la merde et certains disent même que l'Enfer ressemble à ça.

Sauf que, comme pour tout, il y a des exceptions. Et devinez quoi ? La salle d'attente de l'ATTA ne ressemblait pas à ce type de salles d'attente stéréotypées. Surtout pour la question de l'ennui. Parce qu'avec tous les gens qui participaient au tournoi, les amis qui se retrouvaient, les rivaux qui se découvraient… voilà, pour ce qui était de la vie et de l'ambiance, rien à dire. C'était pour ça que Nors arrivait à conserver son calme et à aborder une tête relativement neutre tandis qu'elle marchait et se mêlait à tous les autres participants, dont le nombre atteignait presque le nombre minimum de soldats d'un régiment d'infanterie.

Vu que la jeune femme n'avait quasiment pas dit un mot, on pouvait penser qu'elle était une de ces personnes qui restaient souvent à l'écart de tout le monde. Sauf que personne ne pensait trop rien à ce sujet, vu que ça discutaillait, et qu'elle faisait simplement ce que beaucoup de monde faisait : juger de « l'état » des autres participants, de leur talent, de si cette compétition serait facile ou non… enfin, bref, savoir si ce serait elle, LA grande gagnante ! Un peu comme tout le monde.

Puis, elle tourna un peu son regard et, immédiatement… elle vit un visage reconnaissable entre mille. Ce bandeau à la John Rambo, cet œil rouge, cet éternel air fier et arrogant… elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille, pour sûr ! Immédiatement, une vague de souvenirs refit surface en elle. Leur rencontre. Le début de leur amitié. L'un qui encourageait l'autre, même face aux critiques les plus virulentes. Les dessins qu'ils s'offraient mutuellement. Les délires. Tout ce qui faisait que dessiner sur Internet pouvait être quelque chose d'humainement SUPER. COOL.

Ouaip, ça, elle n'oublierait jamais. Elle n'oublierait jamais tous ces bons moments, tous ces souvenirs, tout cet apprentissage. Tout cela lui a permis de devenir ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui et elle lui en serait toujours reconnaissante pour ça. Mais aujourd'hui, tout autre chose germait dans son esprit. Quelque chose ayant plus trait au contexte dans lequel cet événement se déroulait.

Car, aujourd'hui était le jour où l'oiseau allait prendre son envol. Et surpasser le maître.

 **Voili voilou ! C'est la fin de ce premier chapitre, en espérant que vous l'aurez aimé !**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine pour d'autres écrits et n'oubliez pas la p'tite review qui fait plaisir !**

 **Tshaw !**


	3. Haven

**Bonsoir à tous, ici MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) !**

 **Toujours en direct de l'ATTA, voici un nouveau chapitre, chers amis ! Dédié à ce qui restera sûrement l'être le plus pur et innocent de tout ce tournoi, j'ai nommé Haven ! En espérant que ce chapitre sera plaisant pour vous !**

 **Haven s'appartient et ses OC lui appartiennent.**

 **Enjoy !**

A l'ATTA, il y avait de tout. Des gens normaux, des gens anormaux. Des humains, des humains avec des superpouvoirs, des squelettes, des gars fringués comme des maîtres ninjas, des animaux, des robots humanoïdes, des gens atteints d'un dédoublement de la personnalité, des mégalomanes, des gens humbles, des exhibitionnistes, des parodies de Super Guerriers de _Dragon Ball_ , des gens tout colorés, des gens en noir et blanc, des gens qui avaient des genres d'esprits qui les encourageaient ou voulaient les décourager… ouais, de tout.

C'était un lieu où il y avait de multiples types de personnes, bien plus que sur la Terre-1218 (NdA : la Terre-1218, dans le Multivers Marvel Comics, c'est notre monde réel de la réalité véritable), tellement que même au Canada ou dans le Honduras, tu pouvais pas trouver autant de types de personnes. Bon, à part dans certains lieux ne se cantonnant pas à un seul univers, mais bon, là, c'était juste divaguer.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait des centaines de types de personnes, mais on savait tous l'objectif que chacune de ces personnes partageait : prendre des culs et botter des noms. A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse.

Chacun voulait la gloire, voulait ressentir l'excitation du combat dans tous ses pores, dans tout son corps entier, voulait le pouvoir et la renommée…

« Vous frapperez pas trop fort, SVP ? »

Et puis, parmi tout ce monde, il y avait des types comme Haven. Beaucoup trop purs, trop innocents, trop adorables pour ce monde. Dont on ne sait pas ce qu'ils font là, mais qu'on a tellement envie de protéger. Parce que dans cette atmosphère qui ferait passer la Première Guerre Mondiale pour un combat entre des bébés dans une crèche, il fallait toujours un peu de douceur pour ne pas péter un plomb.

 **Et voili voilou !**

 **En espérant que vous avez apprécié ! N'hésitez pas à laisser la petite review !**

 **Tshaw !**


End file.
